It's Only You I'm Thinking Of
by schlobic
Summary: The more complicated love gets, the easier it is to find your way through it. Lots of suspense and cliffhangers. Thanx to xrogue81 for the inspiration!
1. Jealousy Bites

**Hey, it's Sarah. This is my first story on , so please be kind. Brutal honesty is also accepted. After reading "I could still see the postcards" by the rougster, I had this awesome idea for a story. I hope ya like it. Also, I know each of the POV's are kinda short, so I'll try and give ya 2 at a time. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own RFR. I don't even own this computer. Don't sue me. I have no money to give you.**

_Chapter 1-Jealousy Bites (indeed it does)_

**Lily's POV**

I sat in my room, desperately trying to figure out what exactly happened.

I had a lot of time lately to just sit and think. My friends all had lives now. Lives without me. Me, who was once the center of their attention. Don't get me wrong, that was hell too. Isn't there something in the middle though?

They all had girlfriends. Girlfriends that weren't me. Why? What did I do wrong? I chose to break my heart instead of one of theirs. It was the right thing to do. Why didn't it feel right then? I hit play on my Paper Moon cd for the forth time tonight. They understood replacement. They sang their hearts out about it.

It wasn't helping. I was still in this position.

Still seeing the postcards rain down around them as they kissed.

Still seeing him flip through his organizer that listed his dates.

Still lying face down on my bed.

At least the week was over. I didn't have to see him typing on his laptop. I didn't have to see him talking on his cell phone. I didn't have to see him hopelessly and secretly in love.

Jealousy bites.

**Bridget's POV**

Jealousy Bites.

While I'm sitting in my room mediating, who knows what's going on over there. I get an e-mail every once in a while containing highlights of his week, but what about everything else? Lily seemed pretty threatened when I was over there. What if something else happened? Would he tell me?

This is stupid. Why should I worry? Travis loves me. Travis loves me. Not Lily.

Of course not Lily. Nothing has ever happened between them before, so why now? Or has there?

Of course not.

Would he tell me? Probably not, but there's no need to worry because

Nothing happened. Nothing.

**Yes, Bridget is gettinsuspicious.She is a girl! What will happen later on?Who knows!? Actually, I do. You'll find out soon enough. The more reviews, the sooner I post. Seems logical, right?**

**schlobic**


	2. Utter Chaos

**Thanks for reviewing! Now you'll see the guy's perspective in this whole situation...hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own rfr. I wish I did tho...**

_Chapter 2-Utter Chaos (you'll soon find out why)_

**Travis' POV**

Nothing happened. Nothing.

I made myself believe that what happened between Lily and I didn't exist, but it did. I can't escape it.

Every time I go to the station, I see her and I kissing again.

Every time I see her cd, I just hear me saying, "Lily, you're gorgeous."

Why? Why couldn't I forget her? I've forgotten so many things in my past, why not her?

I didn't want to forget her.

As much as I cared about Bridget, I couldn't pretend Lily wasn't here. She was. She was here, with me.

Bridget's almost non-existent. She was in Hong Kong. I was in Roscoe.

"Long distance relationships don't work." I once said. What a hypocrite I am. Who was I kidding? She was in Hong Kong. I was in Roscoe. Lily was in Roscoe, with me.

I'm not use to having this many girls liking me at once. Utter chaos.

**Ray's POV**

I'm not use to having this many girls liking me at once. Utter chaos.

That would describe this stupid planner from 2003, utter chaos. I always wanted to be the ladies man, but it couldn't have happened at a shittier time.

The time that I wanted only one girl. _The_ girl.

Lillian Elizabeth Randall. She was what I've been fighting so hard for. She's why I haven't slept a full night in months. She's why I now hated the station.

The station where they kissed. Her lips on his, his on hers. I knew it. They lied to me. I knew they had something, and they said I was crazy.

I was crazy. I was crazy for her. I bet he doesn't even know her middle name. I've known it for years. Beat that, Swami.

I kissed her before you did. I win.

You're wrong for her.

I'm right, you're wrong.

**It's all very interesting...So now we know that both Travis and Ray still like Lily. Now the question is, who will actually get to be with her?? SUSPENSE!!**

**schlobic**


	3. I'd Do Anything

**_Dani- _I thought that would catch some attention cause I thought the same thing you did! Silly hypocrite. Gotta love him tho...**

_Chapter 3- I'd Do Anything (Anything...?)_

**Disclaimer- I don't own rfr. That'd be awesome if I had my own tv show at 16 tho...**

**Robbie's POV**

I'm right, you're wrong.

That's what our relationship was based on. Debating in public, making out in private. That's it. That's all it could be.

I want more. I know I can't have more, but I want it. I need it. Hiding a relationship with one of the most popular girls in school isn't an easy task. It is next to impossible.

It is worth it.

Everything is worth it. Working at Mickey's, public humiliation, having to deal with River. It was all worth it.

It was worth seeing her smile at me. It was worth kissing her. It was worth hiding it. If it meant that she'd be mine,

I'd do anything.

**Parker's POV**

I'd do anything.

Anything just to be in her place. She tells me how she's confused, replaced, blah, blah, blah. She's my friend, I should be sympathetic. Instead, I wish I was her.

He talks to her. He doesn't talk to me.

He stares at her. He doesn't stare at me.

He did that time I fell off my chair in math, but that's a different story.

She doesn't know how lucky she is.

She feels comfortable around me when life shits on her. Wow, what an honor. I'm just a person that's fun, not someone who falls in love.

Not someone who crushes.

Not someone dying inside to be her. To have him stare at me. To have him be with me.

For now, I'll deal. For now…

**HooRah! Suspense is always fun! Who does Parker want?! Ooo, Ooo! I know! Okay, I'll stop bein mean now. If you review, I might just let ya know. Oh!! This has nothing to do with the story, but I get my license in 99 days!! I'm in the double digits now!! lmao**

**schlobic**


	4. We Need To Talk

**Shady- Personally, I think it's awesome that you like the way I write! Thanx! The only thing is that I took the idea from xrogue81 from "I could still see the postcards". I guess if you just do what i did and give props to her in the description, it'll be fine. I guess ask her tho...**

**Ah yes, love triangles. I'll try and straighten this one out for ya. Just remember, things aren't always as they seem in this story...**

_Chapter 4- We Need To Talk (Ooo, this should be interesting)_

**Disclaimer- I don't own rfr...way to rub it in...**

**Lily's POV**

For now, I'll deal. For now…

Yeah, she might have won the battle, but I'll win the war.

How can I win against the oh-so-loveable Bridget? He has a history with her. He's only known me for a matter of months. We did kiss though. I bet he didn't kiss her before he kissed me.

Or did he? He doesn't tell us anything about his past. What if they went out? Were they serious?

Calm down, Lily. He'll make a decision.

He already has, and it's not me. It's Bridget. The oh-so-loveable Bridget.

Why was he just staring at me? Do I have breakfast on my face?

I feel him tapping on my knee.

A note.

"We need to talk."

Nothing good ever comes after "We need to talk."

**Bridget's POV**

Nothing good ever comes after "We need to talk."

That's what he sent me in my last e-mail, "We need to talk". I should've known better. I had his heart once, but that was before.

Before he moved to Roscoe.

Before he made new friends.

Before he met her.

Needless to say, I slammed my laptop shut when I got that message. I knew what was to come. Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised. He has a new life, a life without me.

I still feel like shit though. Yes, the spiritual, centered, Buddhist has feelings. Things do affect me. Everyone thinks that nothing ever bothers me. It does.

Trust me, it does.

**Awe, I feel bad for Bridget! But hey, she could be overreacting...Lily got that message too remember! (95 more days!!!!!)**

**schlobic**


	5. Doing The Right Thing

**Oh my god, you guys have been totally awesome with the reviews! You guys are so sweet! Sorry I haven't updated lately. My life is like crazy times ten right now. Oh, and I forget who asked, but I get my license in 92 days!!! Also, it won't be all girls POV's. This one's Travis' and Ray's so I hope ya like it!**

_Chapter 5- I Hope I'm Doing the Right Thing (me too...)_

**Disclaimer- I STILL don't own rfr. I'm waitin for it on e-bay tho...**

**Travis' POV**

Trust me, it does.

Trying to tell her I'm leaving her sucks. I love both of them, don't get me wrong. They're both such individuals.

Lily has her music along with self-doubt. Something I'm all too familiar with.

Bridget is very down to earth and always reminds me of my beliefs.

I can't believe she won't be in my life anymore. I just can't do this to them anymore. It's not fair to any of us.

I looked around at the boxes in my room. I hope I'm doing the right thing.

"Travis, we're leaving", my mother says to me. She and I grabbed the boxes and leave my house.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

**Ray's POV**

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

She asked me out today. What was I supposed to say?

Hey, a guy can't wait forever for her to make a decision. I'm just helping her decide.

I'm taking her to the Roscoe Observation Deck. No people, no distractions. We can just talk.

This will be good. I'm going to make my move. Now that I know she likes me, this will be easier than stealing Tim's clothes.

Like the GRP says, "It's Cake".

**Ugh, I'm sick of cake. Workin in a bakery does that to ya. Anyway...so, Ray's making his big move!! Whoo! (evil laughter) Oh, and the past two episodes of rfr...crazy!! I love controversey!**

**schlobic**


	6. If Only I Had A Voodoo Doll

**Hey, thanx for all the reviews. I'm surprised I have this many! You don't understand how happy it makes me to see new reviews!! Oh, and for you tridget fans out there...don't assume the worst. Just keep along with it and just see where it takes ya...**

**Okay, I know people get annoyed when Robbie isn't mentioned in fanfic's and I know that he def doesn't get the credit he deserves... so here's a chapter devoted entirely to him and Kim. Awe!!**

_Chapter 6- If Only I Had a Voodoo Doll...(evil laughter)_

**Robbie's POV**

Like the GRP says, "It's Cake".

Yeah, the Great River Pierce. He's trying to swoon my girl. From what Lily tells me, no one can resist him.

I don't get it.

Everything is so easy for him. He doesn't have to work for anything. Anything including Kim.

God, I hate him.

He never goes to class and gets all A's.

He takes Waller's spot and doesn't get towed.

He ruined Kim's life and now she wants him.

God I hate him.

If only I had a voodoo doll…

**Kim's POV**

If only I had a voodoo doll…

I swear I would stick about a hundred pins in that idiot. Trying to steal my job? Ugh, why do cute guys have to be such jerks?

He is really cute. Forget cute, he's freakin gorgeous! Godly, even.

But he's still an ass.

He has a cute ass.

Scratch that. I would take Robbie over River any day.

Things would be easier with River though.

Scratch that. It's not worth it.

Nothing is worth it. I really like Robbie. He's adorable and such a sweetie.

I like him so much, I can't even stand it.

**Alright, so that was really short and nothing really happened...I've failed you. Although, it will make ya look at River's ass from now on to see if it really is cute or not...i promise, next one will make ya think...just don't hurt yourselves...**

**-sarah-**


	7. Lying In My Room Once Again

**Hey guys! Alrite, this chapter only has one POV, but trust me, it'll have ya thinkin...BTW: Don't assume...it may not be who ya think...**

_Chapter 7 Lying In My Room Once Again (now I wanna take a nap...)_

**Lily's POV**

I like him so much, I can't even stand it.

Yeah, we talked.

I cried.

He told me he needed to make a decision.

First, he wanted mine.

That's why I'm here, lying in my room once again.

I told him everything. Every last detail I could think of.

That's why I'm here, lying in my room once again.

He looked at me with his gorgeous eyes. They made me melt every time I saw them.

He handed me a notebook. It had my name on it. To: Lillian Elizabeth Randall.

It had my pink haired-self on the cover.

He kissed my cheek and left.

That's why I'm here, lying in my room once again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ooo...so who's the notebook from??? Just remember back to what Ray said..."I bet he doesn't even know her middle name" back in chapter 2...that's all I'm sayin....**

**-sarah-**


	8. A Letter Addressed to Fire

**O-M-G! Was the season finale crazy or what!?! River and Kim??? I don'teven wanna think about it...anyway, thanx for the reviews! I haven't had time to update this lately from home so I've been doin it during english when I should be doin some thing on Salem witch trials...o well. -shh- So, this chapter will hopefully help those of you who are confused and those of you who just wanna prove that you were right. Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own rfr. I probably never will either.**

_Chapter 8- A Letter Addressed to "Fire" (that's one hot letter!!)_

**Bridget's POV**

That's why I'm here, lying in my room once again.

I got two packages in the mail today. Return address none other than Travis Strong. They came with a letter too. A letter addressed to "fire".

He told me I was his fire.

He told me I couldn't be replaced.

He told me this a year ago.

Before he moved to Roscoe and met her. None of this would've happened if he didn't leave me. I was his fire. He told me I was his fire.

He told me she's a summer rain. Absolutely unpredictable, yet so desirable. She came out of nowhere and she makes him smile.

Her rain put out my fire.

I don't exist anymore.

He's in Roscoe. She's in Roscoe with him. I'm in Hong Kong.

What did I expect?

The packages were so Travis.

Two boxes filled with candles. A box of matches gently rested at the top of one box. It said, "You'll always be my fire."

What did I expect?

Her rain put out my fire.

**Don't ask me where I came up with that, but at least you now know that Travis isn't moving like some of you may have thought before...it was kinda corny, but i liked the summer rain and putting out her fire thing...o well. I'm a romantic, what do you want from me?? (83 days!!)**

**-sarah-**


	9. The Best Night of My Life

**I'm sorry for confusing those of you who are extremely lost. I guess it makes more sense to me because I know where I want the story to go when I write it, but you guys don't so I understand why you may be like "wtf?!?!" I'll try and do like a review of where everyone stands at the end of this chapter to help ya out.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own rfr. If I did, I wouldn't have to be working where I am right now (which would be nice...)**

_Chapter 9- The Best Night of My Life (hmm...what's mine?)_

**Travis' POV**

Her rain put out my fire.

The fire that I didn't want to forget. The fire that I couldn't forget.

How did she do it? I loved Hong Kong. I loved the culture. I loved Bridget. She helped me forget all of it. I love that about her.

I didn't mean to make her cry. She says she feels guilty.

Guilty for ruining another relationship I had.

Guilty for putting us through this.

Guilty for her choice.

I hope Bridget understands why I'm doing this. She's fire. She'll be alright. She'll always be my fire.

But Lily is a summer's rain. I love that about her.

I'm glad we finally got to tell each other the truth.

Last night was the best night of my life.

**Ray's POV**

Last night was the best night of my life.

Surprising, right? I definitely didn't expect that. I figured it would be a total disaster. I mean, me and…

Parker. Alone. At the Roscoe Observation Deck. No one got thrown off the ledge either! In fact, we kinda hit it off. Lily didn't even cross my mind once. No one has been able to do that for me. I'm thinking about asking her out. You know, boyfriend/girlfriend. How crazy would that be?

It shouldn't be weird either. I mean, Lily is over me anyway. That leaves her with no one though since Travis is with Bridget.There's always the GRP...

Hey, ya never know!

**Alright, so Ray doesn't know about Travis and Lily yet. Hey, he's been busy with his own stuff while all of that was going on. So, now we know who Parker was crushin on (Ray) and who Ray was bringin to the Observation Deck to help with Lily's decision (Parker). Is this helping at all?? **

**-sarah-**


	10. Writer's Block

Hey guys! Merry christmas!! I have a severe case of writer's block at the moment... look! I can't even finish a sentence!! lmao. Luckily, I do have the week off so I will be brainstorming. Also, if ya have any ideas for what my next chapter should be, feel free to let me know. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanx!!

-sarah-


	11. I'm So Happy

**Thank you to doubleohsev for the help through the writers block. This will be my last chapter since the story's basically finished and the way this chapter ends really puts the cherry on top. Here ya go!!**

_Chapter 10- I'm So Happy (me too!!)_

**Disclaimer- If you think I own rfr, you should seek help immediately.**

**Lily's POV-**

Hey, ya never know.

Ray may understand after all. I mean, I heard he and Parker are an item now. How cute!

I absolutely love the notebook Travis gave me. It's kinda like a diary her kept since he moved to Roscoe. The entire first entry is about Bridget and how he wished he didn't leave her like that. Then there's this one:

"September 7th, 2003- A day that I will never forget. Today, our show actually made people want to listen. The day that I put their mics on when they didn't know. The day that they started trusting me. If that wasn't enough to make this day significant, it was the day that I noticed every single color in her eyes. I noticed the potential in her voice when she sang. I need to record her before I leave. She deserves to be known for this. She's going to be a star, I know it."

He always believed in me and he still does.

I'm so happy!

**Parker's POV-**

I'm so happy!

He noticed me. He noticed me. I can't believe it.

When I look down while I'm walking through the hall and see his fingers laced in mine, I feel like I won the lottery or something. I never want this to end.

Travis and Lily seem happy too. Happier than she and Ray could ever be. I guess there is such a thing as a happy ending here in Roscoe.

Rarker, Trily, Kimbie…who knew??

**Yay! Everyone's happy!! Kim and Robbie are still together, Ray knows about Lily and Travis, and Parker and Ray are together. As for Bridget, she's dating the owner's son of a Hibachi place in Hong Kong, okay? lmao. Thank you to all who reviewed and all of those who just read it. See ya soon!**

**-sarah-**


End file.
